ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice:The Light
Character Plot Atlantic Ocean 2019 Vulko the lead Atlantean scientists found the still-frozen creature like starfish. Vulko transferred that to Poseidon's Science Center, where it was carefully studied. GOTHAM CITY 2024 At the docks, the team chases some thugs in a moving truck and crashes it into a wall. They tries to interrogate them until the box that was in their truck opens and reveals Amazo, a powerful android with the ability to copy the abilities of every metahuman it encounters. After a short fight, the robot is defeated. back in mount justice, Aqualad took leave of absence to go back to Atlantis. POSEIDONIS 2024 Aqualad returns to Atlantis and swims through the city with his king, who tells Aqualad about a dinner he and Queen Mera are hosting. He later finds his childhood friends Tula practicing with Queen Mera. Queen Mera invites Kaldur to her dinner. Meanwhile, Black Manta and his crew attack some palace guards. Black Manta sticks a bomb on one of the palace walls. at dinner party Aquaman gets a message from Superman telling him there's an emergency in Tokyo Bay. He then tells everyone that he has to leave. After Aquaman left Aqualad meet with Tula when a building explodes due to a bomb Black Manta's crew set. Queen Mera and Prince Orm quickly rushes to the scene. They all begin to fight Black Manta's men. Prince Orm said that he must protect both the queen and the heir. Queen Mera insisted that she didn't need any protection and for them to go. Prince Orm explained that Orin would never forgive him if she or the heir got hurt as Aqualad agreed with saying the battle was his. Black Manta and his crew in the Science Center are trying to steal the giant starfish creature. Inside the Science Center,Black Manta commands that one of his men to check the perimeter and says that once the Manta Ray ship melts through the roof above the starfish, they will take the starfish and go. Aqualad fight off black manta and his gang but Black Manta blew up the creature out of spite. A small piece survived the blast and began regenerating. Prince Orm decided that it would be best that the piece be taken to the surface world for further studies, considering the fact the Science Center had been greatly damaged and could not safeguard the piece. It was eventually examined in Gotham City's STAR Labs. Back in the depth of the ocean, Black Manta reports to the Light that the mission was a failure and was forced to execute Plan B. Prince Orm praises him for doing so. Infinity Island,Caribbean Sea Dr. Serling Roquette was held prisoner on Infinity Island after her kidnapping by Cheshire and the league of Assassins, and forced to help to create Starro-tech. Red Arrow infiltrated the island and rescued Roquette. Red Arrow took her to Happy Harbor, where he hide her while he take care of league of Assassins. The team join him and help him to save her. Later, Sportsmaster sneak into the STAR Labs facility in Gotham and steal the echinoderm sample. The Light arranged for Professor Ivo to be broken out of Belle Reve Penitentiary to work on the echinoderm With Klarion, he turned it into Starro-tech, tiny chips of biocircuitry that enslaved whomever was exposed to it. Press has gathered outside the Hall of Justice. From behind a lectern, Superman gives a speech. They are gathered to introduce new members of the Justice League: Hawkgirl, Green Lantern aka John Stewart and Red Arrow. The Team is quickly briefed about the signal Robin received: Cheshire was reported boarding a plane in Asheville, and she carried the briefcase containing the modified echinoderm. They trace Cheshire's plane but discover that it has crashed, and the Team lands to investigate. There is no sign of any bodies, but Cheshire emerges from the shadows. She's brought company: Sportsmaster, Black Manta and a group of mercenaries. team stop them and takes their captives into custody. They discover Black Manta left the suitcase behind. back in mount justice, Batman congratulations the team. They have also discovered that the villains were using some kind of biotechnology integrated with nano-machinery. Batman and Green Lantern are perplexed with the mysterious biotechnology. Back at watchtower, Batman investigates the bio-circuitry when Red Arrow comes in to check on him. He surreptitiously slips a chip on the back of Batman's neck, mentally enslaving him. In the central hall, all the other Leaguers have suffered the same fate. Batman activates the Zeta-Tube to grant access to Vandal Savage. He coldly proceeds to the observation window to gaze upon the sun setting behind Earth. it turn out before Red arrow was invite to justice league he was chasing Sportsmaster where he was mentally enslave by Starro-tech. at mount justice, Batman reveals that Red Arrow was a mole for Vandal Savage and he need know everything about red arrow whereabouts before joining the league. while the team having conversation with batman, green arrow and black canary they try to put Starro-tech on the team when suddenly batman call the team "kids" and robin realize something is wrong and see Starro-tech on league hand. Team fight off the league and escape. They learn the whole league is under mind control. the team divide into two team one team went to Atlantis to create Cure-tech from the help from Queen Mera and Vulko and other team went to Project Cadmus get help from Dr. Serling Roquette. Robin shut down the Watchtower security systems and the Team has infiltrated the satellite. Using cure-tech, they take out the mind control league. Realizing the Team has found a cure to negate the effects of Starro-tech, Vandal Savage gives orders to dispose of the Team. Artemis and Kid Flash are in the cargo hold and struggling to battle Green Arrow, Aquaman and Flash simultaneously. Aqualad rushes to their aid and opens the airlock. He and his teammates hold on while the pressure out-rush begins to suck out the three adult heroes. Once Aqualad closes the outer door, the three adults are thrown into the door and knocked unconscious. Kid Flash quickly applies the cure-tech to the three Leaguers. Batman goes after Robin while Miss Martian fights her uncle and Superboy battles Superman. Miss Martian takes on her true form and telepathically induces Martian Manhunter's weakness to fire, and tags him with Cure-tech. Robin and Superboy join forces and first take out Batman. Superboy then holds Superman long enough for Robin to use a piece of Kryptonite that he stole from the Batcave to weaken both Kryptonians and tag Superman with cure-tech. Savage watches the battle on the monitor and tells Klarion they have to leave. Klarion wants to stay and fight but Savage warns that they might destroy the satellite, or kill several League members, and the Light can't have that, since Klarion might lose control and "bring the chaos in." Klarion teleports them both away just in time and league congratulates the young heroes on their victory. Mid Credits Scene Aqualad meet with Robin, passing on the mantle of leadership to him, telling him that Vandal Savage and Klarion has escape. He is sure they have bigger plan. aqualad also tell him about black manta taht he find out blank manta is he's father. and he think he can use that to their advantage Aqualad and robin forge a plan to infiltrate The Light by working for his father, in hopes of learning more about their plans. Post Credits Scene In Atlantis prince Orm at throne room front for Atlantis's army declaring war against the surface-dweller and putting on his mask as Ocean master Trivia *